Cambio de Cuerpos
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Athena y Iori intercambian sus cuerpos. Iori tendra que sobrevivir a Kensou y La idol al Riot Blood de Orochi ¿Como volveran a sus cuerpos? quiza con un ¿Beso de amor?
1. Chapter 1 Planeando la venganza

**Cambio de cuerpos**

**Capitulo I**

'Planeando la venganza'

-¡Winner is Athena!

Anuncio el árbitro y un estallido de gritos alentadores se escucho desde el estadio del torneo KOF, el equipo Psycho Soiders había pasado a la tercera ronda después de que Athena derroto a uno de sus contrincantes, su rival... Mignon Beart.

La maga se levanto del suelo de la plataforma después de escuchar el anuncio y los gritos de alegría se seguían oyendo ya que el equipo Psíquico era muy famoso por la comunidad.

Mignon se sentía humillada, tonta por haber perdido ante su rival, miles de sensaciones amargas como la bronca y el odio y deseos de muerte hacia Athena pasaban por la mente de la maga y lo único que quería era...

-Venganza -susurro la bruja con una sonrisa falsa mientras le daba la mano a su única rival "Athena"

Días después Mignon pensaba en las mejores opciones para vengarse de la idol y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que ganarle en su propio terreno "La música" pero no seria tan fácil primero tenia que conseguir entrar a una banda famosa donde ella sea la cantante y todos la adoren, aunque ella se creía la mejor solista pop, la falta de talento era notable pero sus deseos de ser mas popular de Athena la segaban y fue así que mirando de casualidad el periódico, un anuncio gigante ocupaba toda una hoja que decía...

"El representante Ken Suzuki del famoso grupo de Rock "ATTAKE '99" buscan a una nueva Solista URGENTE, las señoritas interesadas presentarse en la televisora Satella el día... para la prueba..."

Los ojos de Mignon brillaron y se sorprendió mucho al ver en la foto del grupo al guitarrista, quien era nada más y nada menos que el atractivo de Iori Yagami y sonrió esperanzada.

-Tal vez... el me ayudaría a entrar -dijo la pelo rosa releyendo el anuncio

El día de las audiciones llego, y miles de chicas se presentaron, muchas de ellas talentosas y mejores que la maga, pero ella no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente sin hacer trampas utilizando su magia para perjudicar a las demás, algunas niñas se quedaron sin voz a la hora de cantar y otras desafinaban asombrada mente ridiculizándolas y salían pavoridas del estudio y todo gracias a Mignon, se divertía mucho en hacerlo.

Al final solo dos quedaron en duda y eran Mignon y una rubia que llego tarde pero a tiempo para la prueba su nombre era Mary Blue, una de las mejores luchadoras de KOF y fanática del Rock, la maga canto nuevamente y los chicos de la banda no estaban del todo convencidos pero al escuchar la grandiosa voz de Mary los dejo mudos a todos, se le notaba que el rock lo llevaba en la sangre y les gusto a todos, menos a Mignon que pidió hablar a solas con el pelirrojo, dijo que era importante y este algo desconfiado acepto de mala gana.

-¿que quieres? -pregunto Iori al instante al que quedaran a solas.

-Simple, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que yo sea la nueva cantante de esta banda -exigió ella

-¿Que? -frunció el seño

-lo que escuchaste Yagami, quiero ser yo la que gane y tu me ayudaras... ¿verdad? -sonrió

-¿y que te hace pensar eso niña?

-Vamos... prometo recompensarte luego -le guiño un ojo al cual este solo permaneció serio

-¿Porque quieres entrar a la banda? -ella no contesto - ¿Te gusta el Rock? -ella se ríe a carcajadas

-¿A mi? ¡Para nada! solo lo hago para ganarle a la fresita de Athena y demostrarle que soy más popular que ella ¡La odio!

-Ya veo... -susurro el guitarrista

-entonces ¿me ayudaras? -pregunto mas bien lo afirmo, el solo sonrió de medio lado a la que Mignon la tomo como algo bueno y luego se retiro volviendo con sus compañeros de banda.

Media hora después todos estaban reunidos en una de las oficinas de la televisora, el representante y el grupo con una decisión.

-Bueno Señoritas, antes que nada les doy las gracias por haberse presentado y hayan demostrado su talento pero como saben solo necesitamos una solista -dijo divertido el representante

-¿Y quien quedo? -pregunto ansiosa la maga

-Y la elegida para que forme parte del grupo es... -hizo suspenso

-¿Si? -dijo Mignon intrigada

-Mary Blue -confirmo el representante

-¡Lo sabia!- festejo Mary

-¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡YO TENIA QUE GANAR!-se quejo Mignon comenzando a berrinchar como una infante

-Ya relájate niña -le dijo Mary

-¡CALLATE! -grito enojada y se dirigió al pelirrojo - Tu me dijiste que me ayudarías -reclamo

-No recuerdo haberte dicho eso -dijo serio

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! -quiso atacarlo pero este fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo con fuerza, ella se retorcía del dolor

-¡YA! ¡SUELTAME!

-¿En verdad crees que puedes utilizar a mi banda y al Rock solo para cumplir tus caprichos infantiles?

-Yo...

-No lo creo -la interrumpió soltándola bruscamente, los demás solo se mantenían al margen - Crees que no me di cuenta que utilizaste tus poderes para sabotear a las demás chicas para tu conveniencia -todos se sorprendieron, inclusive Mignon

-¿usted hizo eso? - le cuestiono el representante

-Yo...yo...

-¡CONFIEZA! -le grito Mary haciendo sonar sus dedos

-S-Si... lo hice ¿Contentos? y ¡No me arrepiento!

-¡VETE BRUJA! ¡QUE SE LARGUE! -los chicos de la banda empezaron a gritarle, Iori solo observaba

-Señorita Beart le pido que por favor se retire -le señalo la salida el representante

-¿Quieren que la saque? -se preparo Mary

-Bien... ¡Me iré! -se acercó al pelirrojo antes de irse y lo miro fijamente -Te arrepentirás Iori Yagami, lo lamentaras -el pelirrojo no le dio importancia alguna, la ignoro.

Mignon se fue pero no antes que Mary le demostrara una de sus llaves como se los da a Terry jeje.

_**Nueva Historia =) y no, no estoy loca. No abandonare ninguna pero esta historia es un gustito que quiero darme, para quienes me leen saben que Iori es mi amor platónico y siempre lo hago tan hermoso como sale en los video juegos por lo que ahora quiero darme el bonus de hacer algo distinto, la actualización del Fic continua en mi cabeza solo que dependerá de ustedes, si les gusta la continuare tan seguido como pueda, sino, la continuo igual =) como ven los Capitulos no serán extensos pero reveladores =)**_

_**Besitos y espero les guste la idea ^^**_

_**Att. Eimi Asamiya**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cambio de cuerpos

**Capitulo II**

"Cambio de cuerpos"

Mignon llego a su casa hecha una furia azotando la puerta de entrada.

-Vaya... ya llegaste -dijo Ninon al ver a su hermana

-Me las van a pagar ¡YA VERAS!

-¿Pero que te sucede? y ¡Ten mas cuidado con esa puerta!

-¡Maldita Fresita! ¡Maldito Yagami! ¡LOS ODIO!

-Ah ya se, ni me cuentes, Yagami no acepto ayudarte y por eso no entraste a la banda y Mary te hizo una de sus llaves que te dejo lesionada la pierna -contesto Ninon recostándose en un sillón

-Si... pero ¿Como sabes lo de Mary? -pregunto sentándose en una silla mientras se masajeaba la pierna

-No lo se... tal vez soy Bruja -rio con ganas al ver la expresión incrédula de su hermana mayor

-Ríete cuanto quiera hermanita, pero recuerda quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor -Ninon se calmo un poco

-Veo que sigues con la idea de Vengarte de Athena, por que no la olvidas y sigues con tu vida -suspiro cansado

-Lo hare, despues de que todos se den cuenta que soy mejor que ella

-¿Y como lograras eso? que no se te olvide que Athena, es querida por todo South Town, la ven como su heroína ya que ella es buena y dulce con los demás...

-Bah, es una fresita

-una fresita a la que quieres que odien y vean como monstruo malvado al cual todos huyan espantados de ella y...

-¡Espera! ¿Que dijiste? -se levanto exaltada

-...

-¿Como un monstruo al cual todos odien...

-Pues si, fue un decir... ¿no pensaras... -Mignon sonrió con malicia -¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No participare en esto!

-Bien, no necesito de tu ayuda, lo hare yo sola

- Mignon...

-Matare a dos pájaros de un tiro ajajajajaj

Al otro día _Por la mañana... en la Casa de Athena._

- Hmp. Estoy más cansado de lo que creía, la última pelea con Kusanagi fue bastante fuerte. ¿Que iba a pensar que ese miserable aprendió una nueva técnica para defenderse? - "La pelivioleta" se levantó de la cama aún somnolienta. - ¿Que diablos...?. ¿Dónde estoy?.-

_Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Iori..._

- Ahhhh, que bien me siento esta mañana, me siento la joven más fuerte del mundo, ah que sensación, deben ser los efectos de los entrenamientos con mi maestro. - "el pelirrojo" abrió los ojos lentamente. -¿Ehhh?. ¿Qué es este lugar?. -

_En casa de Athena..._

Se escuchó un grito terrible - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Soy una mujer. ARGGGG. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH. -

Que se sumó al grito terrible de la habitación de Iori en el departamento. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Soy un hombre. ARGGG. y pelirrojo. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. -

Pues si, habían intercambiado sus cuerpos, y sólo un beso de amor podía devolverles a la normalidad solo que ellos no lo sabían.

_De nuevo en la casa de Athena..._

Iori, en el cuerpo de Athena, volvió a la cama. - Es una pesadilla, claro, que idiota soy, estoy soñando, ahora voy a cerrar los ojos y me voy a despertar. - Iori cerró los ojos y luego los abrió nuevamente, sólo para comprobar que sus manos seguían siendo las de una mujer. - Tiene que ser una pesadilla resistente. -Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En la puerta de la habitación de Athena, el sonido gritón de Hinako resonó. - Athenaaa. Buenos días. -Iori gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos, despiertaaaaa. - Hinako zarandeó un poco. - Sie y yo vinimos para que vayamos juntos a la escuelaaaa. - Canturreó feliz.

Iori siguió con los ojos cerrados. - Nah, esto es sólo una pesadilla, sólo eso, me voy a despertar enseguida... si, claro, eso es. -

Hinako salió de la habitación y unos pasos más fornidos se escucharon caminar dentro. - Buenos días Princesa... -

Algo en el tono meloso de esa voz masculina hizo saltar todas las alarmes mentales de Iori. "¿Princesa?"

Kensou acercó sus labios dulcemente...

_En el departamento de Iori..._

Athena seguía mirándose en el espejo del baño, estaba entrando en pánico

– oh oh – murmuro – no puede ser soy el demonio Iori Yagami ¿pero como?

-¿que esta pasando?-salió del baño y miro a su alrededor – esta  
no es mi habitación, es fría y solitaria - pensó asustada y de pronto sintió algo que la molestaba entre las piernas, - ¿que sucede?

Se pregunto y dirigió la mirada lentamente hacia abajo y lo vio...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó aterrorizada al un miembro masculino erecto por debajo del bóxer y siguió gritando histéricamente

_En la casa de Athena..._

POOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Puñetazo en toda la nariz).

- No importa si es una pesadilla o no, pero jamás voy a permitir que ninguno me toque. -

-Athena... pero si ayer me diste una oportunidad T_T

- Ehh, Kensou ya déjala en paz y tu Athena, deberías estar arreglada ya, tenemos que ir a la preparatoria. - dijo Hinako al entrar.

Iori miró su mano casi quebrada después del puñetazo que había dado. Sus músculos latían de dolor. "No puede ser, soy una niña débil... no puede ser" -casi le agarra un ataque al sentir su miembro lesionado

-¿Athena?

-¿Estas bien?

-¡LARGO! ¡APARTENCEN DE MI VISTA!

Kensou y Hinako se miraron extrañamente...

-¡FUERA! -grito a todo pulmón que los asusto y salieron corriendo cerrando la puerta

A todos los que leen mis ocurriencis ¡Gracias! muy pronto actualizare el proximo CAP!


	3. Chapter 3 Nada puede ser peor

Capitulo III

**Nada puede ser peor.**

Kensou como Hinako seguían afuera de la habitación esperando a su amiga.

- Supongo que ha debido tener una pesadilla... - Río nerviosamente el muchacho.

- Athenaaa, cariñoooo. Vamoooos, se nos hace tardeeee. -

- "No, no es posible, esa voz irritante sigue ahí. Esto no puede ser una pesadilla, es algo mucho peor." - Iori abrió la puerta, la rubia como Kensou entraron y luego retrocedieron dos pasos al ver la mirada asesina que les dedicó. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? . -

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada adornada por una mueca indescriptible.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó Hinako.

- He dicho que quienes son, y más les vale responderme ahora mismo. -

- Princesa, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?. - Iori alzó un dedo en advertencia antes de que le tocase la frente.

- Nadie... NADIE. - Recalcó mirando fijamente a Kensou. -Nadie me tocará de ahora en adelante. ¿Entendido? -

- Eh, preciosa, ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla fea? -

Los ojos de Iori se abrieron de par en par. - Nunca vuelvas a llamarme preciosa IDIOTAAAA. - Gritó haciendo que los chicos tapasen sus oídos.

- esta bien, como quieras presi... quiero decir Athena. -

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -

- A. ¿Athena? -

- Así te llamas amiga, ¿es que acaso has perdido la memoria? - Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

- "Me conviene seguirles el juego en esto a ver si averiguo lo que está pasando". Hmp. Puede ser... Así que tienen 3 segundos para ponerme en antecedentes. -

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Iori...

-Esto es lo más asqueroso que he hecho -dijo terminando de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, sacudió su miembro con sus manos y salió del sanitario después de haberse lavado las manos y la cara.

-¿y ahora que hago? -miro hacia un ropero- si, tendré que vestirme

Abrió el estante y se asombro al ver conjunto de ropa iguales colgadas en un perchero: Pantalón rojo, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-Mmm, no hay opción

Mientras tanto Iori estaba en recreo en la preparatoria, parado en uno de los pasillos del edificio, se sentía humillado al tener puesto un uniforme de colegiala que olía a fresas, pues todos los alumnos miraban a Athena de reojo, que se encontraba muy seria con la típica pose que solía utilizar el pelirrojo.

De repente, algo le comenzó a incomodar. Se estaba haciendo pis. Que desastre. Y no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Con bastante poca ceremonia comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando un sanitario, y encontró con la mirada algún lugar adecuado. Caminó dentro del edificio, y entonces...

- Athena, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -La voz de Kensou le retumbó hasta en el alma.

Maldición, sólo faltaba el niño idiota... - No es de tu incumbencia. -

El aludido abrió los ojos asombrado. - ¿Qué? -

- Lárgate, si no quieres que te mate en este momento. -

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Athena? - Preguntó sumamente preocupado. - ¿Dónde vas? -

Iori sintió nuevamente la necesidad imperiosa de ir al servicio. Si no iba enseguida acabaría por hacérselo encima. - Arrgg, voy al baño, ¿podrías dejarme en paz de una maldita vez? -

- La segunda puerta a la derecha. - Aclaró Kensou con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Verse a sí mismo haciendo pis sentado en la taza del water era lo más humillante que había tenido que soportar jamás. Privado del símbolo fálico de su hombría... ¿podría existir algo peor que eso? De repente sintió una sensación rara, como si alguien le estuviera observando. Nahh. Miró en todas direcciones, el cuarto era totalmente privado. Se levantó y entonces se volvió repentinamente hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al localizar mirando por un agujero en la pared un ojito espía ilusionado.

En apenas unos segundos más, un chico salió corriendo sujetando su ojo por el dolor causado. Iori gruñó de rabia tratando de sacar del agujero de la pared su propio dedo. Qué patético se había vuelto, estaba atascado y no había manera de salir. Su ropa interior estaba en el suelo en sus tobillos y por más que tiraba, su índice no hacía visos de salir del atolladero. - Maldito pervertido. TE MATAREEE. - Gritó haciendo que Kensou saltase.

- ¡HEY! ¡NO VUELVAS A ESPIAR A MI NOVIA! - Gritó el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta.

- No puede seeeerrr... - Ese imbécil seguía persiguiéndolo por todas partes. Se supone que es el baño de mujeres.

Él tenía su dedo débil e insulso atorado en el agujero de la pared y no tenía fuerza para sacarlo sin rompérselo en el intento. Su ropa de cintura para abajo seguía estando en el suelo porque con una mano no atinaba a abrochársela. Y un pervertido había estado espiándole en la sesión más horrible de su vida: orinar sentado en la taza del water.

- Arrrggg. -

- ¿Estás bien?. - Preguntó Kensou escuchando ruidos raros desde el interior del baño.

- Lárgate miserable. - Gritó el guitarrista histérico.

- Athena, tenemos que hablar, no se que sucede, pero no me voy a marchar, es necesario que aclaremos la situación. - Iori ignoró por completo sus palabras y siguió forcejeando contra las maderas.

- ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?. - Se quejó mentalmente.

Mientras tanto Athena termino de vestirse y fue hacia la sala.

-Wow esto si es un chiquero -dijo observando el desorden y la suciedad que había -Ni modo, tendré que limpiar- rápidamente comenzó a acomodar el apartamento cuando tocan el timbre, abre la puerta y se encuentra con...

-¿Leona?

-Quien mas -respondió al entrar después de un pequeño beso, Athena palacio.- ¿Que hacías?

-Yo...yo

-¿Limpieza?-dijo al verlo con un trapo en sus manos

-Emmm si -contesto nerviosa con una sonrisa

Silencio incomodo...

-Iori... ¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto al querer acercarse, pero Athena retrocedió sus pasos

-Yo...yo "Miente Athena, miente" tengo que... ir...a a

-A perseguir a Kyo, lo se -comento enojada

-¡Si! eso

-Entiendo, siempre es lo mismo contigo -se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida -No vuelvas a buscarme -abrió la puerta y se fue, Athena suspiro aliviada y nuevamente el timbre.

Athena en el cuerpo de Iori abrió la puerta y se encontró con...

-Chi...Chizuru

-¿Porque acabo de ver a Leona salir de tu apartamento? -reclamo la morena al entrar, Athena se quedo con la boca semi abierta dé la impresión -¡CONTESTA!

-Yo... no... no

-No juegues conmigo Yagami, te lo advierto -la morena sonó amenazante y se retiro

-Creo que Iori va a matarme después de esto... ¡Pero que faldero!

...

Iori ajustó sus piernas a los lados del dedo maldiciéndose por no tener un cuerpo entrenado y suficientemente ágil y fuerte como para no tener que utilizar técnicas tan lamentables como esa para salir de un problema tan estúpido. Después de una serie de empujes y de otra serie de crujidos de la pared, logró desatorar el dedo dando un tirón fuerte hacia atrás con todo su peso, sin percatarse, no obstante, de que al caer hacia atrás, se desplomó sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió repentinamente dejando ver su forma humillada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, la ropa interior bajada y una mano sujetando uno de sus dedos.

Lo que pensó Kensou de la pose fue más vergonzoso aún.- "¿Se estaba...?" - El sonrojamiento de su rostro sólo causó más rabia a Iori, el cual se levantó del suelo dispuesto a borrarle la mueca a golpes, si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento se le escurrió el pantalón nuevamente abajo. Kensou tosió y se dio media vuelta todo rojo sin saber que más poder decir, y pensando que se iba a desmayar dé la impresión.

CONTINUARA...

AJAJA no tienen idea como me he reido al imaginar esas ecenas xD xD

Pronto volvere a actualizarla ^^


	4. Chapter 4 cambios de humor

Capitulo 4

"Cambios de Humor"

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria, Iori se levantó del asiento de la cafeteria en que se había plantado a observar a todos. Descubrió que su cuerpo era tan insultantemente débil que no pudo aguantar varias horas apoyado en la pared de pie, porque sus riñones le molestaban de estar parado en esa postura tanto rato. Todos comian y se divertian con alegría menos él. Kensou había decidido dejarla tranquila un rato, para alivio del pelirrojo. Unas delicias de fresas captaron su atención y se levantó a por ellas. - Rayos, que cuerpo más debil e insignificante, me duele incluso levantarme. - Hinako se acercó de repente a su amiga.

- Athena.

- "Oh, no, es esa niña de nuevo..." -

- Mmm amiga - Iori no se volvió a mirarla, pero arqueó una ceja al notar que le ponía una rebeca alrededor de la cintura. - No te preocupes, nadie se ha dado cuenta. ¿Necesitas un tampón?.

- ¿Qué? YO NO NECESITO NINGUN TAMPON. - Gritó. El clima se paró, todo pareció congelarse de pronto. Todos los alumnos la miraron de repente con caras asombradas y ensombrecidas. Iori no entendía qué es lo que les había parecido tan interesante, pero se dedicó a gruñir en alto mientras miraba a cada uno asesinamente. Para su sorpresa fue efectivo y todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, pero Hinako la miraba aún con una mueca extraña.

- Athena, lo lamento pero no tengo Toallitas... - Susurró con voz muy baja. - Es mejor que entres al baño y te cambies, por suerte he traido alguna ropa de repuesto.

Iori la miraba con cara de 'qué dice esta loca', pero por una razón extraña pensó que mejor le hacía caso. Cuando entró al baño fruncio el ceño al recordar el incidente del alumno pervertido.

Cuando se quitó la ropa observó con horror que estaba manchada de sangre. - ¿Estoy herido?. ¿Pero como?. Ni siquiera lo he notado, es... imposible. - Un brillo azulado se instaló en su rostro al percatarse de que la fuente de emanación de la sangre era cierta zona muy privada. - De ninguna manera permitiré que ningun estúpido me toque ahí. - Gruñó.

Miró entre las cosas que le había dado la niña rubia, y encontró lo que supuestamente era un tampón. Arqueó una ceja. Si que era raro... abrió la envoltura y se sorprendió aún más, era un objeto cilíndrico... lo miró por todas partes, de plástico... con forma de inyección pero sin aguja...

- Qué cosa más extraña... ¿Cómo se usará?. - Pensó unos instantes y comenzó a manipularlo. De repente, al presionar abajo, saltó hacia arriba un algodoncito cilíndrico, que Iori tomo al vuelo.

- Que raro... tampón... tampón... tapón... - Un brillo azulado en su cara iluminó su mente.

- ¿Esto es para ponerlo ahí?. De ninguna manera... - Miró de nuevo su supuesta herida, y luego gimió, había que taparla, era una verguenza caminar así. Aunque por fortuna no debía ser grave ya que no le dolía, apenas sentía algunas molestias en el bajo vientre.

Desalojó de la estructura de plástico el taponcito de algodón y se agachó para tomar una perspectiva mejor de su entrepierna. Tragó saliba, la situación era demasiado tremenda. No había manera, tenía que hacerlo, era el ultimo mienbro del Clan mas poderoso y no iba a tener miedo de un simple taponcito de algodón.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el tampón estaba tan manchado de sangre como sus manos, así que con expresión de fastidio, abrió la puerta. - Niña, dame otro tampón de esos. -Sacó la mano por la puerta, llena de sangre.

Hinako se puso blanca, extendió otro tampón, se lo entregó y después se desmayó. - Hmp. Quizás si no quito la estructura y empujo mientras lo inserto logre meterlo y... Oh, esto tiene cierto gusto... ¡Qué tonterías pienso! - Se regañó sonrojado sacando el tampón de senda parte de inmediato. - Un último intento... - Respiró hondo. Tembló.- Auuch... -se quejo - Ahora entiendo porque no puedo colocarmelo... esta niña aun es virgen ...- gruño por lo bajo y tomo mucho papel enrollado y lo coloco en su ropa interior, se cambió de ropas, se enjuagó las manos completamente ensangrentadas y miró a la niña rubia en el suelo aún desmayada. - Principiantes débiles... esto es un infierno... Me quiero ir de aquí ahora mismo.

- ¿Athena?. -Kyo apareció de la nada. - ¿Qué le pasa a Hinako?...

-¡Kusanagi! -dijo Iori al percatarse de su presencia colocandose a la defensiva

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso estas indispuesta? -rio con ganas

-¡CALLATE!

-oye, lo siento solo vine a preguntarte ¿Porque no vino Yuki a la escuela?

- Si tú no lo sabes cómo quieres que lo sepa yo idiota...

-Pues... porque eres su mejor amiga

-Yo no tengo amigos y no me interesa en lo que haga o deje de hacer tu horrenda novia...

-...

Las claces terminó rápidamente y Iori volvió a la casa de Athena. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió del frigorífico helado de fresas. - Yo era un gran guerrero. - Susurró llorando. - No se por qué estoy llorando siquiera... nunca he llorado... ahora insluso lloro... soy patéticooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Desde la puerta de la cocina, Kensou y las High School Girls miraban la escena.

- No te apures Sie, es sólo efecto del síndrome menstrual, ya sabes cómo se le revuelven las hormonas cuando empieza con el periodo, se deprime un poco, pero ya verás que mañana será otro día... - Kensou cabeceó en el acuerdo, realmente le trastornaba el periodo...

El Yagami seguía llorando y comiendo helado. - Yo entrenaba, buaaaa, y era temido... buaaa y mi cuerpo era musculoso y fuerte buaaa y... y... ahora soy una niña débil... buaaaa buaaaaaaaaa - De pronto su estado anímico cambió a la ira. - MATARE AL RESPONSABLE DE ESTOOOO - y su risa se hizo maniatica.

- Ahora ha empezado con la fase psicopática, pero volverá de nuevo a la depresiva, me temo que este més le ha dado fuerte... Mejor nos vamos y la dejamos sóla. - Hinako y Malin convinaron en lo mismo y ambos se alejaron del lugar.

- Voy a desgarrar su cabeza lentamente y sus ojos se saldrán de las órbitas. Muajajajajajajahhhh. - De nuevo varió a una cara compungida. -Con mi fuerza no podría ni aplastar a una moscaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jamás saldré de este cuerpo débil, moriré como una vulgar mujer... todos estos años de esfuerzos, si Kusanagi supieraose reiría de mí buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuaaaaaaaa yo tenía que matarlo y tenía que vencerlo acabando con mi maldicion, esto no es justo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Nuevo cambio de humor. - Mataré a Kyo lentamente... Muajajajajajajahhhhhh. - Otro cambio de humor.- Sería el hazmereir del mundoooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- Otro cambio. - No importa, porque los mataré a todos. MUUUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAHHH BUAAAAAAAAAAA MUAJAJAJAJAAAAHHHH BUAAAAAAAA. -

Después de unos 500 cambios de humor, jadeando y cansado, Iori se levantó de la mesa y tomo otro tarro de helado de fresa. - ¿Por qué actúo de esta manera loca?. - Racionalizó. -Esto no es normal en mí, ni siquiera me gusta el helado. ¿Dónde está mi autocontrol?. Tengo que centrarme en encontrar el modo de volver a mi cuerpo, lo cual me recuerda, que seguramente el alma de la tal Athena debe estar en mi cuerpo. Genial... moriré seguramente antes de poder recuperar mi cuerpo. Tengo que llegar a mi apartamento antes de que Kyo se entere y me elimine... - El chofer de Athena apareció en la cocina.

- Hola Srita Athena. -Saludo

- Llevame al apartamento de Iori Yagami. - dijo con rapidez y decisión.

- ¿Ehhh?. -La miró extrañado.- Bueno, no se donde queda ese sitio Srita, pero puedo averiguarlo. - Parpadeó varias veces.

- No es necesario, yo se donde es preparate ahora mismo. - Ordenó marcialmente.

- Como diga Srita. - Sonrió el chofer.

¿Se divirtieron?

¡yo si! tan solo imaginandomelo ajajaj

muy pronto la continuare... ñ_ñ


	5. Chapter 5 No fue amor a primera vista

CAPITULO 5

"No fue precisamente amor a Primera vista"

Mientras tanto, el chofer llevava a Iori a su apartamento.

-Srita Athena, ¿se encuentra usted bien? la noto muy seria, no es usual en usted que es siempre tan alegre -dijo el chofer preocupado viendola mirar por la ventanilla.

-Solo limitate a conducir -contesto el pelirrojo, como siempre serio

Despues de unos minutos llegan a destino, Iori baja rapidamente sin darle tiempo al chofer para abrirle la puerta entrando al edificio y en unos segundos se encuentra en frente de la puerta de su apartamento y golpea fuertemente.

-¡Ya voy!

Esa voz le resultaba familiar. ¿Familiar? Diablos, esa era su propia maldita voz. Iori se quedo esperando en posicion. Tenía que tener cautela ya que quien fuera la que o la que robó su cuerpo, no querría volver a cambiarlo por uno tan despreciable como el que él poseía por desgracia para su estirpe.

-¡Abre la puerta! -ordeno el pelirrojo y la puerta se abre

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos cuando presenció la "escenita". El usando un delantal de cosina como una ama de casa y su cabello rojo con una cola corta de caballo atado hacia atras y un plumero sobre sus manos. La ira le invadió hasta el extremo de hacerle enrojecer en una furia titánica.

-TÚ. Usurpadora de cuerpos, devuélveme ahora mismo…

-AHHH Iori Yagami -Athena trago saliva y retrocedió asustada sus pasos dejándolo entrar -Ho. Hola ¿como has estado?

-¡Quiero mi cuerpo! -reaplico Iori

-yo... yo también quisiera el mio... pe,pero no se como -tartamudeo ella -mejor tranquilízate ya encontraremos una solución -aconsejo Athena y cerro la puerta rápidamente

-¿Como paso esto?

-No lo se, desperté aquí y en tu cuerpo -Athena se encajó las manos a las caderas

-¡Quita tu mano de mi cadera niña! ¡Yo no puedo tener esa pose tan ridícula!

-Lo siento, es la costumbre -sonrió amablemente, eso hizo gruñir a Iori, tan solo verse a si mismo sonreír

-Si no fuiste tu la causante de esto ¿Quien fue?

-No tengo la menor idea... Por el momento tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, sin llamar la atención -Iori se ríe irónicamente

-claro que ¡NO! no soporto a ese "Amigo" tuyo y esa rubia

-¿te refieres a Kensou y Hinako o Malin?

-¡Que importa!, No volveré a tu casa, me quedare en MI apartamento -alzo la voz

-¡Que! ¡No puedes!, pensaran que vivimos juntos y tenemos algo -se sonroja levemente

-No me interesa, pidele a tu chofer que traiga todas tus pertenencias para acá hasta que recupere mi cuerpo

-¿tu crees que esto llevara mucho tiempo?

-Me temo que si, por el momento te quedaras aquí para que pueda controlarte y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices te quedo claro -sonó frio y amenazante, a la idol pop no le agrado que le de ordenes -Ahora ve y dile a tu chofer que traiga tu equipaje -le apunto con el dedo la salida

-Se supone que ahora soy el temible Iori Yagami ¡ve y dile tu! -protesto molesta Iori gruña otra vez mientras que Athena se encierra en el cuarto y sale nuevamente - Y a propósito dormiré en tu cuarto porque aunque este en tu cuerpo sigo siendo una mujer -Athena cerró la puerta con fuerza

-Ya empiezo a odiar a esa niña -comento con desagrado

Al otro día...

-Hay que lindo dormí como todo un ángel ¿y tu? –le pregunto Athena cuando vio a Iori sentarse a la mesa a desayunar

-Muy bien, mi sofá es muy cómodo –respondió sarcásticamente con dolor de espalda

-Yo misma prepare el desayuno, espero que te guste –dijo Athena sonriente cambiando de tema, Iori no tardo ni un minuto que comenzó a devorarse todo ante la mirada de asombro de la idol.

-"Wow come como un cerdo hambriento... pobre, pero va a romper con mi dieta" –pensaba Athena algo enojada –Oye ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado? Perderé mi figura

-Es mi cuerpo ahora niña –sonrió con malicia, Athena puso mala cara a ese comentario, luego Iori prendio uno de sus cigarillos

-¡Oye! ¡Que haces! -exclamo horrorizada quitandoselo de la boca -Esto causa mucho daño -dijo al tiempo de romperlo en dos, Iori penso en matarla en ese momento

-Pero que diablos... -maldicio entre dientes, levantandose rapido de su asciento dirigiendose a la puerta

-¿A donde vas? -cuestiono Athena algo arrepentida, se habia dado cuenta que habia exajerado

-A un lugar donde pueda fumar tranquilo sin que ninguna niña espamentosa me fastidie -dijo friamente al marcharse

-¿Asi? ¡Pues largate! -contrataco Athena

Afuera del edificio...

-¿Athena? ¡Que sorpresa! -Clamo Jhun emocionado saltando como perrito a su alrededor

-¡Apartate!-Iori lo trato con indiferencia pero Jhun comenzo a sacarle miles fotos

-Fenomeno, dije que apartaras de mi camino -Iori lo empuja a un lado abrumado

-Athena... -lloriqueo Jhun dasilucionado

-Hola Jhun -saludo Athena sonriente (en el cuerpo de Iori), segundo despues de salir Iori (en el cuerpo de Athena), dejo atonito al fanatico ¿Desde cuando Iori Yagami lo saludaba?

Iori caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Showthon, fumando un placentero cigarrillo...

-Athena ¿Desde cuando fumas?

-No puede ser – se dijo fastidiado con una mano en la cara.

-Hola, amor, te vi pasar y queria ver como estabas -dijo tiernamente Kensou

-Estoy perfectamente, así que puedes marcharte idiota. –

-Ejem…-

Silencio Incomodo, por unos momentos

-Athena... aclarame algo... no nada, de seguro debe ser una broma -Sonrio

-¿A que te refieres? ¬¬

-pues ayer, tu le pediste a tu chofer que llevara todas tus cosas al apartamento de Yagami y... -no pudo terminar que comenzo a reirse a carcajadas

-Es cierto- afirmo Iori y Kensou paró de repente y tragó saliba

-¡QUE! O.o

-Lo que escuchaste

-Pe pe ¡Pero porque! -grito al borde de lagrimas

-Oh vamos se mas hombre, te advierto que salgo con el y es muy celoso, creo que sera mejor que nos separemos por un largooo tiempo -sonrio a medias ocultando su alegria de que al fin se libraria del niño latoso, si sale como esperaba

-Eso va hacer imposible Athena, por mas que quieras no podras librarte de mi -aseguro y ahora era el turno de Iori, de tragar saliva espantado

Lo se, cortito je,pero prometo que el proximo sera mas interesante! : D

Eimi Asamiya ñ_ñ


	6. Chapter 6 No soy yo

Capitulo 6

"No soy yo"

Mientras tanto Athena miraba embovada unos zapatos brillantes en la vidriera de una tienda, cuando ve en algunos de sus conocidos amigos.

-¡Kyo! -fue directamente hacia el y se le abalanza abrazandolo. Kyo al igual que Shingo quedaron congelados de la sorpresa que el pelirrojo lo este ¿abrazando?

-Kusanagi Chan, es ¿Iori? - le susurro despacio Shingo a Kyo

-Si, lo es -contesto serio es castaño

-¿Quiere que le patee el trasero? -cuestiono Yabuki colocandose en posicion

-¿Tu? ¿A mi? ¡Si eres un tonto Shingo!-dijo divertida, que atemorizo a los chicos ya que la sonrisa de Iori da miedo

-Yagami, este no es el lugar apropiado para pelear, si tanto deseas ganarme te veo en el torneo- dijo severamente Kyo

-¿Torneo? habra un nuevo torneo KOF ¡Wow! ¡Fntastico!-salto de alegria Athena con brillos en los ojos -los chicos fruncieron el ceño al presenciar el extraño comportamiento del supuesto pelirrojo - Tendre que entrenar muy duro con mi maes...

-No seras el unico Yagami, no podras vencerme porque soy EL MEJOR -recalco bien la palabra al tiempo de marcharse con Shingo

-¿Yagami? -Athena se miro sobre el reflejo de una vidriera, la idol se habia olvidado que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Iori y comenzo a correr a direccion a su amigo- ¡Kyo! ¡Espera! -lo freno

-¿Que quieres?

-Tengo que explicarte yo...

-No tengo tiempo-la interrumpio - Tengo que ir a entrenar con Yabuki, no me molestes - le mostro indiferencia

-Pe...pero

-¡Adios!

Volviendo con Iori y Kensou...

-¿Un nuevo torneo dices? - pregunto secamente el pelirrojo

-Eso mismo me dijo el maestro Chin -afirmo Sie

-"Perfecto asi podre derrotar a Kyo" -penso macabramente Iori

-Tenemos que entrenar mucho Athena para pasar a las ¡Finales!

-Sigue soñando -susurro- ¿Tienes que seguirme a todas partes?

-Bueno yo...

-¡Ya dejame en paz! -grito abrumado alejandose del chico "Tengo que librarme de este cuerpo lo antes posible"

Mientras Athena...

-¡Cuidado!

Un auto estaba a punto de atropellar a una niña conocida que cruzaba a no ser que la idol rapidamente la salva empujandola hacia el otro extremo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Athena le regalo una amigable sonrisa

-¡Soiree! -lloro la niña espantada al verlo

-¡Oh no! otra vez tu pelirrojo ¡Que le hiciste! -alzo la voz furioso consolando a la niña

-Nada Soiree yo solo la salve- explico Athena sorprendida de la raccion del peliblanco

-Alejate de ella o te mato -lo amenazo luego de llevarse a la niña en brazos

Athena quedo perpleja a ese trato, nadie le habia tratado de esa forma como si fuera lo peor, solo salvo a la niña de ser atropellada y ni siquiera se lo agradecio, bajo su mirada triste.

-No estoy segura si volvere a mi verdadero cuerpo... -No soy yo... pero... ¡No me rendire!

Momentos despues Iori llega cansado a su apartamento

-Te estaba esperando -dijo molesta Athena por su tardanza

-Bah ¿Que quieres? -se tiro en el sofa

-Iori, hice una lista de algunos de tus enemigos que posiblemente nos metieron en este problema -se sento a su lado con una larga lista de nombre

-el primer sospechozo es Kyo

-Kusanagi -aprieta su puño -el fue

-Si, eso pense al principio, pero Kyo no perdera su tiempo en ti ademas el jamas me haria daño, soy su mejor amiga -ella sonrie y el Yagami gruño por lo bajo -las segunda son Vice y Mature

-Ja olvialas, hice un trato con ellas a cambio pidieron ser mis compañeras de equipo

-¿Tu equipo para este año?-Iori asintio -Mmm bueno los siguientes es la banda de Yashiro, tu banda de Rock les gano en su ultimo concierto en una competencia y ellos aun buscan venganza

-¿Una gey, una prostitula y un chico extraño? No les da el cerebro

-Si, es cierto Shermie es una tonta

-K' Dash, ese clon fallado quiere ser el quien derrote a Kyo -confirmo Iori

-Vamos, ¿hablas en serio? el se preocupa mas por Kyo o en Kula que en ti -Iori suspiro harto

-¡Ya se! ¡Orochi! -se exalto Athena

-El esta sellado, ¿lo olvidas? ¬ ¬

-Ah, ¿lo esta?

-¿Y tu? ¿Que? no tienes enemigos

-¿Yo? -se impresiono Athena - ¿quien podria odiarme?, todo el mundo me quiere y me respeta exepto -Athena queda callada preocupando al pelirrojo

-¿Quien? -presto atencion Iori a su respuesta

-Mignon Bear, esa niña siempre me envidio -dice Athena y Iori abre los ojos como platos

"Te arrepentirás Iori Yagami, lo lamentaras" las palabras de Mignon sonaron como ecos en su mente al recordar ese dia

-Si, fue ella ¡Esa maldita bruja!

Iori se levanto lleno de rabia comanzando a dar vueltas.

-Tenemos que allarla y obligarla que nos devuelba a nuestras vidas - expreso tambien Athena enfurecida -¿ pero como la encontraremos ?

-Yo se como - dijo Iori con una escalofiante sonrisa

Continuara...

Muy pronto capitulo 7! llendo para la casa de la bruja


	7. Chapter 7 Ninon

Capitulo 7

"Ninon"

-Aqui vive la bruja de Mignon, pero ¿como conseguiste su direccion? -le pregunto Athena a Iori enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la maga

-Eso no importa -dijo sin darle mucho interes comenzando a derribar la puerta a golpes

-Pero que demo... -maldijo la maga gotica antes de abrir la puerta

-¡Ninon!

-Sabia que este dia llegaria -anuncio seria haciendo un momento de suspenso, los chicos solo intercambiavan miradas -pasen -ellos entraron al interior de la casa - ¿quieren tomar algo?

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia...

-No vinimos de visita Athena -hablo Iori entre dientes mirando a la rubia - y tu dinos donde esta la desquiciada quien me convirtio en esto -grito apuntandose a si mismo

-¡Oye! no es tan malo ser yo -exclamo Athena ofendida

-¡Responde! -volvio a gritar Iori ignorando a la idol

-Pues... mi hermana Mignon... bueno... ella se fue -tartamudeo nerviosa Ninon

-¿Se fue? ¿A donde? -cuestiono rapidamente Athena, Iori permanecio callado

-Ni yo misma lo se, ella tomo sus cosas y desaparecio sin decir nada, se notaba muy contenta -explico la maga

-Maldita sea... igualmente no te creo, de segura la estas cubriendo ¡Confieza!-se rabio Iori apretando su puño

-Es verdad Iori, no tengo idea donde fue yo... en verdad lo siento -se apeno Ninon haciendo un largo suspiro- yo nunca estube de acuerdo que hiciera ese hechizo, trate de detenerla pero ya era demaciado tarde

-¡Y ahora que haremos! yo no quiero vivir para siempre en el cuerpo de un hombre -chillo Athena

-Espera... tu tambien practicas la brujeria ¿No es lo que haces? -interrogo Iori a Ninon

-¿Te refieres a la magia?¬¬

-Si, es cierto Iori, ¡Ninon tambien es bruja!

-No me gusta ese termino... pero si practico la magia negra -afirmo la maga

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que tu puedes ayudarnos -salto esperanzada Athena

-Perfecto deshace esta cosa ¡Ya! -ordeno el pelirrojo

-No no no yo no puedo es un hechizo muy poderoso, facil de hacer pero dificil de deshacer... pienso que tendran que vivir asi para siempre -dijo tranquilamente la maga, Iori estallo de la furia comienza a extrangularla

-No me importa lo que pienses ¡Deshacelo! -Iori no paraba de ahorcarla agitandola

-Esta bien... tu, tu ganas, pe,pero ya sueltame - rogo Ninon toda roja

-Iori por favor... sueltala -le suplico Athena, este la suelta bruscamente dejandola respirar

-Mas te vale que cumplas si no quieres que te mate - le advirtio Iori

-Lo hare...prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcanse pero...necesito tiempo

-Tiempo es lo que no tengo bruja, el torneo comienza en unos dias y no me presentare con este debil cuerpo de niña

-¡No es debil! si no recuerdas soy una de las mejores luchadoras de KOF desde '94 -presumio la idol

-¡Callate! -grito Iori a todo pulmon que hizo que Athena asustada se tapara la boca con sus manos, el Yagami coloco su mirada fria en Ninon

-Ya te dije que hare lo que pueda -dijo molesta por el agarre aun le dolia

-Que asi sea o tu ya sabes lo que te espera -luego Iori salio de la casa dejando a las chicas solas

-Athena, en verdad lo lamento yo... no queria que te perjudicara -se disculpo Ninon agachando la cabeza

-Lo se, tu no eres como Mignon -Athena le sonrie amigablemente -y lo del hechizo hazlo tranquila yo no voy a presionarte

-Gracias,pero voy a tomar mi tiempo en esto, por ti porque entiendo que para ti debe ser dificil ser el demonio de Iori Yagami

-Definitivamente... lo es - suspiro agotada Athena

-¡Athena! -la llamo Iori irritado desde afuera

-¡Ya voy! - le grito al mismo tono que el -Adios Ninon

-Adios -las chicas se despidieron

Continuara...

proximamente cap 8 ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Rock vs Pop

Capitulo 8

"Rock vs Pop"

Era otro dia por la mañana Athena escuchaba la radio mientras acomodaba su habitacion, bueno en realidad es el cuarto de Iori ya que esta en su apartamento. Una cansion que pasaba por la radio resono por todo el apartamento, una de la idola de Athena "Belinda" y no pudo evitar cantar...

- "

Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo... "

-Maldita sea... detesto esa musica -musito Iori entre dientes aun con los ojos cerrados acostado en el sillon y se desperto

-"

Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita

Si quiere me puede comprar  
Un chicle de mora azul  
No te puedes resistir  
A mis lentes de corazon  
Sin duda Kabokob  
Fue quien lo escribio  
Pero en realidad  
Fue yo quien lo invento

Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo... "

Iori entro irritado y la vio bailando arriba de su cama, apreto aun mas sus mandibulas y se mantuvo de no matarla y bajo el volumen.

-Oye ¡que haces! es la princesa del pop - se quejo Athena, intentando subir nuevamente la radio pero Iori no se lo permitio.

-¡Aqui solo se escucha Rock !

-¿Solo Rock? -bufo ella -aburridooo

-Aburrida mas bien es tu musica -se burlo Iori

-¡Mi musica no es aburrida! -grito ella enfadada

-lo es -se burlo nuevamente

-por lo menos yo escribo y compongo mis propias cansiones, no como ustedes que son COPIADAS -recalco la ultima palabra

-Eso no es cierto, YO por lo menos toco mis instrumentos no una MAQUINA -le grito sobre el oido callandola, sabia que tenia razon

-Es por... -pensaba, no sabia como defenderse- porque tu musica es muy ruidosa, ni siquiera se entiende lo que cantan

-ATTAKE'99 ES LO MAXIMO

-YO SOY LO MAXIMO -lo enfrento y los dos se acercaron y se miraron desafiantes

-Guns'n rose

-¿Guns n rose? ya paso de moda, pues para mi es mejor Belinda

-Es mejor Roling Stone–Dijo Iori

-¿Roling que? ¿Esos quienes son?, Kuday son los mejores –respondía Athena

-Moderato, es bueno

-¿Moderato? No se le compara con David Bisbal

-Metalica nadie se los gana

-¿Metalica? ¿O sea es horrenda? Ja tu no conoces a Jesse y Joy

-Arg Evanescene

-La oreja de Van Gogh

-Paramore

-Camila

-Intoxicados

-Carlos baute

-Babasonicos

-Reik

-Bersuit

-Airbag–termino Athena de hablar

-Ja, Airbag, es Rock, tonta –se burlaba Iori

-No importa a mi me gusta por que tambien es mi Idolo - Iori sonrio, una sonrisa jamas vista que de inmediato se le borro quedando serio al asombro de ella

-Bah, esta bien puedes escuchar tu maldita radio, pero bajo -aclaro al salir del cuarto

-Gracias -dijo amablemente ella al verlo marcharse

Una hora mas tarde Athena se acomoda en la mesa para desayunar cuando grita al ver un anuncio en el periodico

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el yagami serio tomando su cafe

-Escucha esto... " La famosa idol pop Athena Asamiya es novia del musico Rockero Iori Yagami "

-¿Y?

-Tambien dice que nos encontramos muy enamorados y que estamos viviendo juntos... ¡ves! te lo dije, ya los medios hablan de nosotros -chillo ella mostrando el encabezado del diario

-¿Y? -volvio a cuestionar tranquilamente sin darle importancia

-como que ¿Y? - Athena fruncio el ceño - pero hay mas... " Nuestra heroina se encuentra felizmente embarazada de 3 meces del guitarrista del grupo ATTAKE' 99"

Iori escupio todo su cafe impactado.

-¡QUE! dejame ver eso -le arrebata el diario comenzando a leer por si solo -Malditos periodistas ¿como se atreven a escribir eso... y si lo ve -este se calla, temia decir su secreto

-Lo dices por tus fans o por Leona o tal vez... Chizuru -se rie - ¿Cual de las dos?

-¿Como tu... Bah, ellas no me interesan en lo mas minimo si no... -se calla y maldice mentalmente

-¿Quien? -pregunto interesada Athena

-Eso a ti no te incumbe -respondio de mala gana

-Esta bien, cambiemos de tema... falta 5 dias para el torneo y ni siquiera fuiste a los entrenamientos con mi maestro -le reprocho ella

-Y ese viejo ¿que me puede enseñar a mi? al mejor guerrero del clan Yagami...

-y el unico -dijo por lo bajo Athena

-¿Como?

-Nada... -sonrio nerviosa -¿y entonces que haremos? yo no se utilizar las llamas y tu no sabes usar mis poderes psiquicos -Iori gruño

-Y esa bruja Ninon, dijo que iva a...

-Llamo y dijo que necesita mas tiempo por lo menos una semana -dijo resignada tomando su jugo de frutas

-Maldita, tendre que ir a visitarla nuevamente MUAJAJAJ-rio con malicia

-Ya dejala Yagami, esta haciendo todo lo posible, si la matas no volveremos a nuestros cuerpos -le aconsejo

-¡Rayos! -maldijo, sabia que tenia razon

-Mejor pensemos en el torneo, para que no hagamos el ridiculo te enseñare a utilizar mis poderes y tu los tuyos a mi

-Si no hay otra opcion - dijo docilmente Iori terminando su desayuno -Te espero en 5 minutos en la azotea de edificio -se levanto y salio del apartamento dejando a una impresionada Athena

...

Espero que les aya sido de su agrado, me diverti en escribirlo y espero terminarlo pronto tengo muchas ideas mas ; )

Eimi Asamiya n_n


	9. Chapter 9 La teletransportacion

Capitulo 9

"La teletransportacion"

A los seis minutos llego Athena a la azotea.

-llegas tarde

-¿Que?

-Te dije en 5 minutos no 6 -le recordo Iori

-Es lo mismo... y ¿Que hacemos aqui?

-Sere tu maestro

-¿Mi maestro? -repitio con asombro

-Debo advertirte que yo no soy como el borracho de tu maestro que hace estupideces al fin aprenderas a pelear como se debe -le dijo con su tipica media sonrisa, Athena no parecia estar enojada con Iori por lo dicho con respecto a Chin, pero si queria aprender nuevos ataques para despues sorprender a su maestro.

-¡Estoy lista!

-El primer paso se llama instinto asesino -la palabra era aterradora, pero Athena estaba decidida a aprender nuevas tacticas.

Iori empezo atacarla a su estilo estudiandola mientras que Athena intentaba imitarlo, le costaba mucho, el estilo de pelea de Iori era desgarradora y violenta, todo lo contrario a ella.

La pirotecnia era lo mas importante que debia aprender, Iori no es el tipico de maestro con pasciencia y encenderlas era dificil para ella, pero Athena hacia lo posible.

-No piences, solo hazlo... debes dejar salir tu maldad-le repetia Iori mientras la veia intentando una y otra vez

-hago lo que puedo -protesto Athena

-Bah, es una perdida de tiempo, jamas podras controlar mi poder -se resigno el pelirrojo

-Perdoname Iori, pero yo no puedo ser fria y mala como lo eres tu -Athena guardo silencio arrepintiendose de lo dicho -Es decir... yo lo siento

-Es la verdad -dijo con naturalidad, no parecia estar enojado y un silencio incomodo se propago por unos instantes

-Que te parece si te enseño a utilizar una de mis tecnicas mientras tantos -sonrio Athena cambiando el clima

-Bien -respondio en un susurro

-Primer paso: La teletransportacion

-Interesante -dijo mostrando algo de interes

-Es una tecnica unica y famosa, hasta el mismo Orochi la posee - Aseguro Athena rodeandolo, Iori gruño al escuchar ese nombre -Y aunque no sea una tecnica poderosa es muy util para escapar de situaciones dificiles como... mmm ¿recuerdas cuando escapamos todos sanos y salvos de la base de rugal cuando el lugar iva a desplomarse del todo...

-Si lo recuerdo, tu utilizaste esa tecnica -interrumpio - Empezamos ya

-Esta bien, veremos si puedes dominarla -dijo ella presumiendo

-Eso ya lo veremos -contesto muy seguro

-La teletransportacion, es la tecnica que consiste en trasladarte de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo -Athena clickeo los dedos- Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y consentrar el Ki a medio, no tiene que ser al to ni bajo, luego buscas el Ki de l persona quien quieres ubicar y listo, es por eso que no puedes ir a lugares que no conoces -rio divertida Athena -¿Aun crees que puedes hacerlo?

Iori no respondio solo obedecio a lo que dijo Athena consentrandose, cuando desaparecio.

-Esto no esta funcionando -reclamo Iori al abrir los ojos y encontrarse el la boca del lobo "La casa Kusanagi", comenzo a caminar con cautela a la defensiva, al parecer no habia nadie y entro a una de las habitaciones donde se encontro con el bello durmiente de Kyo acostado en su cama.

-"Maldito Kusanagi... seria tan facil acabar contigo en este preciso momento" -pensaba maniaticamente Iori acercandose a su rival tomando una de las almohadas

-Oh no lo haras -dijo Athena al aparecer de repente transportandolo nuevamente a la terraza

-¡Maldita! estaba a punto de asesinarlo de una vez- sus ojos parecian llamas ardientes

-Oye acabo de salvarte la vida -retrocedio dos pasos ella asustada -Estas en mi cuerpo ahora y no puedes hacer daño alguno -le recordo ella, Iori gruño a saber que nuevamente tenia razon. -Bueno ya aprendiste la teletransportacion, ahora vallamos al segundo paso: Controlar el poder Psiquico.

Iori sonrio creando una esfera lila sobre su mano presumiendola.

-Creo que ya estoy empezando a controlar este cuerpo -dijo luego se retiro riendose a carcajadas de la cara enojo de ella.

-¡Eso no es justo! yo estube mas tiempo entrenando -Athena comenzo a refunfuniar como una niña

¿bien? ¿mal? ¿flores o tomates? xD

Proximamente el gran torneo KOF!


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Athena vs Iori?

Capitulo 10

Por fin llego el gran dia que todos esperaban "El gran torneo KOF" , Iori se vio obligado a usar el nuevo traje rojo de Athena e ir con el equipo Soiders para aparentar ser ella, lo que Iori no le dijo a Athena quienes eran sus compañeras de equipo "Mature y Vice", quienes no despegaban sus ojos sobre ella siendo Iori fisicamente la ponian nerviosa.

- ¿A que viniste Yagami? -le pregunto de mala manera un joven de cabello blanco y lentes oscuros

-Ehh... a hola K' -le saludo Athena al chico

-dejame asegurarte que sere yo quien mate a Kyo -se le aproximo amenazante -si intervienes sera peor para ti

-¿Tu? Si no eres mas que un principiante Dash -le contesto Iori(en el cuerpo de Athena) de espaldas asombrando a todos

-¿Que dijiste estupida? -se le acerco K' sacandose los lentes

-¡Nada! no dijo nada ¿Verdad Athena? -Kensou trataba de llevarsela

-¡Sueltame Idiota! -lo empujo Iori

-¡Ya! -Athena se hizo escuchar - que cada uno de su mejor esfuerzo y gane el mejor amigos ¿que les parece? -sonrio amigable y todos la observan con caras de Interrogacion

-Grrr ¡Te adverti que cerraras la boca! -Iori apreto sus dientes mirando enfurecido a la que usurpa su cuerpo

-¿Que? ¡Tu no me das ordenes! -le enfrento ella, mientras eran observados por los demas

Cerca de ahi...

-No te parece que ellos estan actuando algo extraños -le pregunto Mai a Terry

-¿Tu crees?... ja solo son problemas maritales -contesto el rubio escuchandolos discutir

-¿En verdad Athena estara embarazada del demonio de Yagami? pobrecita -susurro Kula

-Lo esta ¿Acaso no has visto las revistas de musica? -le contesto Whip arrepintiendose de haber hablado ya que tenia a Leona a su lado, quien se alejo de inmediato con el semblante triste

Momentos despues, tanto Athena como Iori eran los primeros en pelear el primer raunt y parados sobre la plataforma se colocaban en posicion.

-¿Porque tuvo que tocarme justo el? -pensaba Athena asustada -¿Que estara tramando?

-Si gano quedare en ridiculo y si pierdo no podre acabar con Kyo ¡Diablos! -maldijo Iori

Athena Asamiya vs Iori Yagami 1er raunt ¡Fight!

Cada uno atacaron al mismo con sus respectivos estilos de peleas, Iori le lanzo a una enorme y amenazante bola psiquica.

- Debe ser una estrategia nueva... - Afirmó no demasiado convencida Mature mirando a Vice de reojo, que analizaba la situación con una mueca dolorosa al percatarse del primer ataque conjunto de la contrincante sobre el Yagami.

Athena miró con horror como Iori se le venia encima nuevamente con sus manos lleno de su poder. De pronto se apoderó de ella la furia que la adrenalina desató, su cuerpo se rodeó de un haz de llamas purpuras y entonces chilló... - ALLLLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- Iori, a su sorpresa se paro con un tic nervioso en los ojos. Esperaba un ataque, pero el guerrero osea Athena sólo echaba chispas de furia, lo cual le estaba escamando. ¿Soy tan poderoso?. Se pregunto el Yagami y se puso algo en guardia.

- Te dije que era una estrategia nueva. - Rió complacida Mature.

Vice cabeceó con simpleza y volvió a mirar la escena con un leve escepticismo..

Athena al ver a Iori parado frente a ella rió nerviosamente con una risita impropia de un guerrero del Clan Yagami, incluso un Yagami afeminado, y Iori, Mature y Vice sudaron al unísono por la verguenza. - No hace falta que seamos violentos "Athena"... podemos resolver esto de un modo racional y pacífico... ¿verdad?. - Su voz sonó conciliadora y su cara era sonriente.

Mature casi se infartó y Vice se dió un golpe en la cabeza para despertar del sueño, porque aquello tenía que ser un sueño... Iori aumento su gota de sudor y luego puso cara de mala leche.

-"Tiempo de correr". Athena aprovechando los instantes de duda del Yagami, salió a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a su atacante, que estaba asombrado y después corrio tras ella ferozmente. La pelivioleta se sorprendió de la velocidad que tenía al correr alrededor de la plataforma, pero aún no podía alcanzar las máximas posibilidades del cuerpo, ya que su mente no estaba preparada para eso, de modo que Iori la seguía muy de cerca ella arrojando algunas bolas psiquicas que las esquivaba.

- Es..es... una interesante estrategia... - Susurró Mature para salvaguardar el honor de su compañero pelirrojo mientras lo veía huir de su contrincante.

Vice le miró con cara de "por favor... no te lo crees ni tú", pero prefirió no decir nada, no sea que le encajase un codazo otra vez. Mientras tanto, dos gotas de sudor aparecieron en sus frentes y sus mejillas tornaron carnesí al ver como Iori corría gritando como una chiquilla, con manos arriba que aleteaban en un intento inutil de volar, y cara de horror.

-¡Vamos Athena! -la alentava Kensou -No lo hace nada mal ¿verdad maestro? -sonrie- mire como lo hace correr jeje

-Mmmm, ese no es su estilo de pelea que esta acostumbrada a utilizar -el maestro la observa atentamente a la supuesta Athena -pareciera otra

-¿Otra? -pregunto Kyo escuchando la conversacion

-Ella no es Athena, no lo es-aseguro el maestro chin

-¿Como dice? -Kyo quedo perplejo observando bien a Athena, quien tenia su mirada fria y su sonrisa de medio lado le hacia muy familiar y de repente en su mente aparecio el rostro de su rival y abrio sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-Ya...Yagami -tartamudeo Kyo

Athena miró atrás, y en ese momento, Iori no estaba y su pie piso el otro y...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH. - Se pego un fuerte golpe sobre el suelo con las piernas espatarradas, Iori estaba entre la verguenza que esta pasando y la furia, pero se mantuvo controlado.

-Maldita sea, esta niña me esta haciendo quedar en ridiculo -pensaba Iori -No tengo mas opcion ¡Vamos Atacame! -le grito el a Athena, quien parpadeo dos veces asombrada -¡Hazlo!

Athena se dirigio a toda velocidad a Iori y de un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo saca de la plataforma.

-Pero... no tan fuerte - susurro Iori retorciendose del dolor

¡Iori Yagami es el ganador! -anunciaron y se escucharon algunos aplausos de las fans del pelirrojo

Athena sin entender aun lo sucedido baja acercandose a Iori.

-¿Porque me dejaste ganar? -le cuestiono ella

-Yo gane ¿no escuchaste? -se levanto mas recuperado Athena fruncio el ceño

-¿Crei que querias derrotar a Kyo?

-¿Con este cuerpo? Me mataria en menos de un minuto

-¡Oye! -se cruzo de brazos Athena

-Se acabo, nos vamos... ya demaciado espectaculo dimos

-¡Que! pero yo quiero quedarme

-No te lo estoy preguntando... -dijo Iori regañadientes, ella bufo

-Iori, tenemos que prepararnos para la segunda ronda -dijo Mature al llegar junto con Vice

-Ya acabamos con el equipo de tontos, fue facil -agrego Vice mirando con desagrado a la supuesta Athena

-No participara - declaro Iori

-Se lo pregunte a el... niñita tonta -Vice escupio el piso

-Dijo que no participare y no lo hare -afirmo Athena enojada por lo que dijo acerca de su equipo

-¡Que! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo las secretarias de rugal

-Tenemos un trato Yagami -dijo Mature seria y amenazante

-pues... ¡SE ACABO! -levanto la voz Athena

-Mandalas al diablo -penso Iori, Athena sonrio con la tipica malicia del pelirrojo

-¡VALLANSEN AL DIABLO!

Iori sonrio complacido y los dos salieron del torneo dejando a dos asesinas rabiosas.

Holis! ¿les gusto? ¿se divirtieron?

Fue lo que se le ocurrio a esta cabecita loca jeje

muy pronto capitulo 11 xD

Nos leemos amigos ; )

Eimi Asamiya


	11. Chapter 11 El riot blood

Capitulo 11

"El riot blood"

Pasaron dos dias despues del torneo KOF, Iori llego al apartamento despues de cumplir con su parte del trato con Athena de ir a la preparatoria si ella hablaba con su representante y mintiera diciendole que estaba muy enfermo y que no podia asistir a los conciertos por el momento cuando la verdad se encontraba encerrado en el cuerpo de una niña pop. El se recosto sobre el sofa y al ratito sono su movil, era Ninon que habia averiguado los componenetes del hechizo de Mignon buscando en unos libros de magia de su abuela y que muy pronto volverian a sus cuerpos, el pelirrojo quedo satisfecho con lo que aseguro la maga y dejo de prestarle atencion sino al televisor cuando ve una foto conocida sobre la pantalla, donde reportaban una noticia.

-¡Miya! -exclamo exaltado Iori arrodillandose frente al televisor

"Una joven murio apuñalada de un asalto en un callejon... se llamaba Miya Kou y tenia 21 años de edad y era una estudiante de medicina..."

Anunciaba el periodista mientras mostraban sus fotos, Iori sintio como si lo desgarraran el corazon al oir la impactante noticia, la mujer que amaba en secreto habia muerto, dejo su orgullo a un costado, lloro y grito dejando caer libremente sus lagrimas apretando sus puños.

Athena al fin llego de sus compras dejando las bolsas de mercado en la cosina mientras escuchaba unas tristes melodias provinientes de la habitacion de Iori, eran notas melancolicas y lentas, sin mas entro silenciosamente, Iori la vio y dejo de tocar.

-Lo siento, yo... no debi entrar -se disculpo ella por la interrupcion

-Quiero estar solo... -pidio ocultando sus ojos hinchados que fueron percatados por la idola

-Iori... ¿Que sucedio? -se acerco a el sentandose al borde la cama con una expresion preocupante

-Nada...

-No mientas...- Iori no aguanto y se arrojo a sus brazos descargando todo su dolor, Athena correspondio al abrazo conteniendolo.

-Miya, murio -le dijo el con voz rota

-¿Miya? -pregunto ella -Perdon Iori, no la conocia -Iori suspiro y callo de espaldas sobre la cama

-Era la mujer que amaba -confeso, Athena abrio los ojos de la impresion -Ella no era una luchadora KOF, no era famosa y no tenia poder alguno, era normal, sencilla, buena, sobre todo alegre y bonita, era muy hermosa para mi Athena -sonrio tan solo al recordarla.

-Me lo imagino -sonrio tambien ella recostandose a su lado

-Y se fue... sin poder decirle que la amaba...

-¿Porque Iori?

prefería verla a la distancia que arriesgarme a contaminarla con mi presencia. -contesto el con tristeza -El corazón de aquella chica nunca habia sido Mio, lo sabia, pero quizás nunca habia querido aceptarlo.

-Deviste haberte acercado, debiste conocerla y decirle lo que sentias...

-Ya es tarde... -sentencio el - Solo seguia vivo para poder seguir viéndola y adorándola desde lejos, ese era el objetivo que habia marcado para mi mismo... y ahora

-Y ahora... debes tratar de superarlo y seguir adelante con tu vida... ser feliz

-¿Feliz?

-Si... porque no eres lo que aparentas... eres bueno por dentro -los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y un silencio se propago, sus rostros muy cerca del uno al otro e hicieron que las mejillas de Athena ardieran y se sintiera incomoda -Voy... voy a "Inventa algo Athena, Inventa algo" -pensaba ella - Preparar la cena -dijo para luego salir de la habitacion.

-"Bueno por dentro" -sonrio tiernamente Iori al recordar sus palabras cuando escucha caer unos platos y un grito desgarrador de Athena desde la cosina, Iori sale de inmediato de su cuarto y la ve en el suelo retorciendose del dolor, sus ojos cambian a un rojo intenso y de su boca salia sangre, Iori sabia perfectamente esos sintomas "Riot Blood de Orochi".

-¡Demonios! -Athena seguia gritando y empezo a golpear las paredes -¡Athena! escuchame, tienes que dominarlo ¡No dejes que te venza! -le gritaba Iori

-Ahhhh y ¿Como hago eso? ¡Es horrible! ¡Ayudame!

-Tienes que soportarlo lo mas que puedas y se ira de ti - Pero al parecer ella no parecia escuchar, Iori se le acerca tratando de ayudarla, no tardo mucho para la transformacion y lo empuja contra un mueble con su brazo -Es inutil ya la domino -dijo debil Iori levantandose, mientras que Athena arrojaba las cosas de un lado a otro hasta que clavo su demoniaca mirada en Iori quien trataba de escapar por la salida y de un parpadeo Athena aparecio en frente de el tapandole la salida acorralandolo contra la puerta. Iori por primera vez sintio miedo al verse asi mismo hecho un verdadero demonio, sintiendo su propia y fria respiracion sobre su piel quien repentinamente lo tomo por el cuello levantandolo con una mano acabando con su respiracion, Iori se sentia inutil por no poder defenderse y la rabia lo consumia.

-Tu no eres una asesina... -dijo entrecortado Iori -¿No sabes quien eres? Athena Asamiya -Athena poseida pero a la vez confundida dejo a Iori caer y se alejo atormentada tomandose de la cabeza gritando, queriendo volver a la normalidad.

-Eso es Athena ¡No te dejes manipular! -dijo Iori sobre el suelo viendola luchar contra si misma

Apretando sus mandívulas, y sus puños con gran esfuerzo mental, logró que su fuerza se retrajera.

-Lo hice -susurro Athena con una debil sonrisa antes de caer desmayada al suelo, Iori aún orgulloso de ella por haber sabido controlarse le sonrio admirablemente al acercarse.

-Bien hecho Princesa

...

Es lo que imagine como seria si Athena fuera poseida por el Riot Blood xD

Proximo capitulo 12!


	12. Chapter 12 Mi otra mitad

Capitulo 12

"Mi otra mitad"

Iori la llevo como pudo a su cuarto arrastrandola, ya que su cuerpo era pesado y la coloco sobre su cama, no pudo evitar sonreir al verla descansar tan pasivamente, parecia un angel atrapado en el cuerpo de un demonio y ahi fue cuando volteo a verse en el espejo de su armario y luego a ella.

-Esto es tan extraño... me veo pero no soy yo -susurro Iori -Solo fisicamente a ti... pero por dentro sigo siendo el mismo... y tu eres todo lo contrario a mi... Athena, eres tan... Aggg,-El sacude su cabeza negando - iva decir una estupidez

-¿Iori? -lo llamo ella despertando

-¿Que sucede?

-Tengo hambre... -dijo apenada

-Tambien yo... y no me quejo

-Ire a la cosina y preparare algo rapido -se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado para salir del cuarto

-Athena -la llamo Iori

-¿Si?

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-¿Que cosa?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Que debo recordar? -parpadeo dos veces

-Olvidalo -respondio Iori cortante, era mejor que no lo supiera del ataque que tuvo, pero cuando ella salio y grito horrorizada, Iori salio de inmediato pensado en "Otro ataque"

-¿Y ahora que? -se preparo el Yagami para volver al infierno

-¿Qui..¿Quien rompio mi

Juego de té de Peter Rabbit? -chillo Athena tomando los pedasos del suelo -¿Porque esta todo revuelto y destruido? -comenzo a balbucear

-Son solo cosas materiales -respondio sin darle interes

-¡Fuiste tu!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Porque destruiria mis propias cosas? -contesto casi gritando el, Athena quedo pensando desconcentranda

-Fui yo ¿Verdad?... por el Riot blood... yo lo siento -agacho la cabeza triste al recordarlo -prometo pagar por todos los daños

-No es necesario, no eras tu... -Iori fue interrumpido por un trueno, de esos que parten la tierra, Athena salto asustada abrazandose a el temblando de miedo

-¿No me digas que le temes tambien a la lluvia? ¬¬

-No... pero si a los truenos, hasta se me fue el hambre

-Pues a mi no -dijo al tiempo de separarla de el e ir a la cosina seguido por la idola que seguia pendiente de cuancuer relampago, Iori saco los ingredientes del refrigerador y se preparo un sandwich, luego se sento en el sofa a comerlo.

-¿En verdad no vas a comer nada?

-No, gracias -respondio algo inquieta, poniendo nervioso al Yagami

-¡Puedes tranquilizarte! ni un rayo entrara aqui -dijo ya irritante y de pronto se apagan las luces

-AAAAA -Grito ella con todo aferrandose a el, mas aterrada que nunca, Iori se sonrojo al maximo, la tenia pegada a el, hasta podia sentir el calor de su piel. -Iori... tengo miedo

-Solo es un corte de luz -contesto lo mas natural posible -¿Siempre eres asi los dias de lluvia?

-Si... pero nunca estoy sola

-Eh

-Siempre esta Kensou para cuidarme

-Grrr -Iori hizo una mueca de desagrado, no fue visible por que estaba muy oscuro y ¿Abrazados?, el sin darse cuenta tambien la estaba abrazando y al percatarse se levanto de inmediato nervioso -Ya es tarde, ve a dormir -le ordeno el

-No.. no quiero estar sola -Se escucho otro relampago y lo tomo del brazo sentandolo nuevamente - Por favor, duerme conmigo

-¿Q..¿Que? -el corazon de Iori empezo a martillar con fuerza

-Tan solo hasta que me duerma -propuso ella suplicante

-Bien -susurro y los dos se acostaron sobre el sillon y se acomodaron como pudieron, uno al lado del otro boca arriba, en silencio, aun despiertos escuchaban las gotas que resfalaban de la ventana, como tambien la terrible lluvia de afuera.

-En grecia, hay muchos que creen que cuando hay tormentas fuertes significan que Zeus esta enojado con nosotros y desde el cielo arroja rayos hacia la tierra -comento Athena

-¿Y cuando esta feliz? nos arroja flores -dijo serio Iori, cual hizo reir a la idola

-¿Lo has escuchado?

-No

-¿Crees en los dioses y la mitologia?

-No, es pura fantasia

-¿Y Orochi?

-Ese no es un dios, es el mismo diablo -respondio con odio

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -un pequeño silencio se propago, solo unos segundos

-Tu nombre... es griego ¿Es asi?

-Lo es, mi madre me lo puso porque ella amaba la mitologia y sus creencias... Athena, es la diosa de la sabiduria y de la guerra justa -sonrio

-Valla, el mio significa: Corazon de ocho dioses... cuando era niño la mujer que me cuidaba me llamaba "Fudo"

-¿Fudo?

-Decia que me parecia al dios del fuego por mi cabello rojo... jamas se lo dije a nadie -confeso

-Lo eres -dijo sin querer Athena y se sonrojo levemente -Quize decir por tu cabello -se corrige ella, la lluvia se habia calmado un poco.

-Segun la mitologia griega, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Ante el temor de su poder los dividio en dos seres separados, condenandolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad**. -**rompio el silencio nuevamente ella

-¿Y tu crees que Kensou es... ¿Lo amas? -pregunto rapidamente el, no sabia el porque, pero necesitaba saberlo

-Yo... no estoy segura -hizo una pequeña pausa - Nunca he estado enamorada, me sentia sola, todas mis amigas tienen pareja y no es porque me concidere vieja pero... tengo miedo de quedarme sola.

-Athena... yo termine con el por ti... ya me tenia cansado con sus insinuaciones siguiendome a todos lados como un perro, sino lo hacia terminaria matandolo -el estaba preparado a escuchar gritos y reclamaciones pero...

-Tal vez, era lo mejor -bosteza y se da vuelta para dormir -Aunque me quede sin pareja para mi graduacion...pero no importa, buenas noches Iori

-Buenas noches para ti tambien -dijo amablemente, tambien disponiendose descansar, sintiendose extrañamente feliz, algo calido que crecia y le agradaba sentirlo, por primera vez sonrio.

...

Volvi! ;) y con otro Wow! capitulo... algo romantico, deseaba escribir ya EL BESO, pero es deberan esperar a ese momento magico jeje, muy cerca del final amigos T_T sigan comentando con sus Rewies! ^^

Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 13Kyo y una pequeña pelea

Capitulo 13

"Kyo y una pequeña pelea"

-Chicos, todo esta listo necesito una pertenencia de cada uno para terminar con el embrujamiento y ¡listo! -le dijo Ninon a los hechizados y Athena le entrego la corea con tachas de Iori y este se saco la vincha con estrellas y se la entrego.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas te llevara? -pregunto cansado el Yagami

-Muy pronto -aseguro la maga con una sonrisa

Al otro dia...

-Hola -Saludo Kyo a la que creia que era su amiga en la preparatoria , el pelirrojo lo miro con desagrado dandose vuelta para marcharse.

-No eres bueno para fingir ¿Verdad Yagami? -dijo Kyo, Iori se detuvo y giro su cabeza para verlo con la misma expresion seria.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Athena -confirmo y Iori apreto sus manos convirtiendolos en puños -Lo se todo Yagami, lo del hechizo de Mignon y el cambio de cuerpos entre tu y Athena.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? -Iori giro totalmente viendolo con su tipica mirada fria - ¿Aprobecharas la situacion para matarme?

-Soy un Kusanagi, no un cobarde -aclaro el castaño -Solo te advierto una cosa, no te metas con Athena o te la veras conmigo -Iori rio con ironia

-Tu no me das ordenes Kusanagi, apenas recupere mi cuerpo te matare -declaro Iori alejandose de el.

-Hasta entonces cuidate hermosa -Kyo rio divertido a carcajadas, Iori se enfado volviendo a su rival.

-Por lo menos soy mas bonita que tu novia -Kyo paro de reirse y se puso serio. Iori sonrio con burla retomando su camino.

-Oye, ¡Yuki es muy bonita! ¿Verdad? -lo oyo decir Iori al marcharse.

Horas despues llega el Yagami a su apartamento, entra derribando la puerta.

-¡¿Porque rayos le contaste todo al miserable de Kyo?!

-¿De.. ¿De que hablas? -se hizo la desentendida, eso lo enfurecio mas.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo -la tomo bruscamente del brazo

-Aguarda, me lastimas -se solto con bronca. - En primer lugar, yo no se lo conte, fue Ninon, solo se lo confirme y en segunda necesitaba decirselo a alguien y quien mejor que Kyo, mi mejor amigo.

-¿Que mas le contaste? -la interrogo aun enojado

-Solo eso Iori, yo lo siento... ¡Espera! - Iori no la dejo continuar que salio de inmediato de su apartamento azotando la puerta.

Este aparecio al otro dia, a la mañana temprano justo a tiempo para el desayuno, entro preparado para escuchar reclamaciones y pidiendo explicaciones por no haber dormido en el apto llegando tarde y otras cosas mas como si ella fuera su novia o mas bien, su mujer, pero por un lado le agradaba la idea de que alguien se preocupe por el y desde que ella entro en su vida ya no se sentia solo, ademas que le estaba tomando cariño y se preguntaba ¿Que sucederia despues de que cada uno recupere su cuerpo? ¿Ella seguira tratandolo? ¿Se olvidara de el?, todos esos pensamientos le quemaban la cabeza, tan solo el hecho de no verla mas lo mataba y ya no podia negarlo, la amaba.

Al entrar escuchos unos sollozos provinientes de su cuarto y abrio lentamente la puerta y la vio sentada sobre su cama llorando mientras trataba de ponerse un hermoso vestido rojo. Le rompio el alma al verla en ese estado y tambien la ira de verse ridiculamente, pero supo controlar su enojo y se acerco.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Iori, ella lo vio y se seco las lagrimas rapidamente.

-Al fin llegas -lo regaño dandole la espalda para que no la vea sufrir.

-¿Porque lloras? -Insistio el, Athena lo miro y lo abrazo con fuerza llorando.

-Kyo me llamo y dijo que el baile de graduacion se adelanto, sera mañana y... no podre ir

-¿Porque no?

¿Que pregunta Iori? olvidas que Ninon esta deshaciendo el hechizo y no se sabe cuando terminara y el baile es mañana -Athena hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente - Y ya no me queda el vestido -volvio a llorar como niña tapandose la cara.

-Ya no llores es solo una fiesta -dijo queriendo animarla

-Pero yo queria ir... es mi graduacion - lagrimio ella

-Entonces... iremos juntos -dudo el

-¿De verdad? -paro de llorar mirandolo a los ojos, Iori asintio con la cabeza. - Gracias -sonrio apenas volviendo abrazarlo.

-Con la condicion de que te comportes y no me averguenzes -dijo con seriedad

-Hecho -sonrio ampliamente ella.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo Final... los voy a extrañar mucho! T_T , tambien sus hermosos comentarios pero nos veremos con otra historia ¿Verdad? jeje

Nos vemos amigos ; )


	14. Chapter 14 Día de la graduación

Capitulo 14

Día de la graduación...

-¿Ath...Athena y Iori? -musito Shingo impresionado al verlos entrar.

-¡QUE! -Exclamo también asombrada Hinako.

Iori en el cuerpo de ella o sea de Athena (ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?) lleva un llamativo vestido rojo con volados, su cabello ondulados caían como una cortina sobre su espalda, se veía hermosa, aunque a Iori no le agradaba nada las miradas hacia el de algunos jóvenes con altas hormonas, como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Athena, en cuerpo de Iori

Athena, en cuerpo de Iori usa un collar similar a una correa negra y una cadena negra sin adornos, una chaqueta de cuero negra y por debajo una camisa vino tinto corta, así como un pantalón blanco con cinturón ceñido al cuerpo y otro más que cuelga, con unos zapatos de color negro con la punta caqui o beige.

-¿Crees que seré coronada Reina? -dijo Athena con brillos en los ojos

-No abuses de mi paciencia ¬¬

-Bah, al cabo que ni quería -dijo resignada

Cerca de ahí...

-Esto debe ser una broma, no lo creo -murmuro Malin

-Por desgracia... no -gimoteo Kensou

-No es de sorprenderse salen juntos -hablo Yuki con desanimo

Iori junto con Athena pasaron por al lado del grupo, Iori miro con cara de pocos amigos a su rival, mientras paso por su lado.

Los graduados comenzaron a bailar en la pista con la mejor música de Rock, luces de colores, bebidas, disfrutando de su graduación a Full, aunque luego de las vacaciones algunos tenían que ir a la UBA pero en ese momento solo pensaban en pasarla bien.

-Que lindo quedo todo ¿Verdad? -le pregunto ella feliz a Iori

-Pasan la mejor música -Contesto bailando uno de sus temas de rock

"Ahora cada uno tome a su pareja y comiencen a bailar el vals del Rey y la Reina..." -Anuncio el presidente de los estudiantes y cada uno tomo a su pareja comenzando a bailar lentamente y muchos invitaban a sus compañeras, Iori noto como Athena distraída miraba a su amiga Yuki con su rival se movían al compas de la música clásica, incluso también a Kensou con Hinako.

-¿Quieres bailar? -le cuestiono el

-¿Bailas? -Sonrió tímidamente, Iori la toma de la mano mezclándose junto con la multitud en el centro de la pista, no sabían como tomarse y cada uno tomaron el rol y el sexo en el cual eran en ese momento.

Iori veía su perfecta sonrisa de lado en ella, se acerco más a ella, acomodo su mano en su cuello de ella, dejando ambas ahí, y luego las de ella, la puso en su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos, para ambos era extraño, pero romántico.

-No sabia que supieras bailar - dijo ella en un susurro

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi... Princesa

-¿Princesa? -Athena se sonrojo levemente y el espacio entre ambos era cada vez mas estrecho.- ¿En verdad lo crees?

-No quiero lastimarte, ni que sufras junto conmigo -susurro Iori sobre su oído. -Pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir.

-Entonces no lo hagas... déjame estar contigo, porque...

-¿Porque?

-Porque te amo, no se como... pero es lo que siento -confeso ella y Iori sonrió ampliamente

-Y yo a ti

Los dos se miraron a los ojos descubriéndose el uno al otro, donde cada uno veía el reflejo del otro y sin previo aviso sintieron sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose en sincronía y juntos supieron que este sería si lugar favorito donde encajaría por el resto de sus vidas, fue dulce, tranquilo y a la vez tímido… era su primer beso juntos, no quizás el primero de ambos, porque ambos llegaron a sentir otros labios, pero… ese es su beso y esa simple diferencia para ambos era demasiado grande. Una brillante e intensa luz de color lila los cubrió a ambos y cada espíritu intercambiaron de lugar posándose ahí mientras la hermosa luz desaparecía pausadamente al igual que el beso, se miraron impresionados.

-Iori... ¿Por qué todos nos miran asombrados? -pregunto Athena ya en su cuerpo. -¡Espera! este es mi vestido y... ¡Mi cuerpo! - comenzó a saltar feliz

-¿Que? -Iori miro sus manos y vestimenta, sonrió -Es cierto

-¡Wow! ¡Volvimos a nuestros cuerpos! -se emociono ella y Iori la tomo de la cintura haciéndola girar, celebrando a la vista de todos.

-Veo que ya todo esta en su lugar -musito Kyo sonriente

-¿A que se refiere maestro? -pregunto Shingo sin entender

-Yo me entiendo Yabuki -contesto el castaño brindando a lo lejos a la pareja.

Ninon llego corriendo hacia Athena y Iori, con un libro en la mano, tratando de respirar.

-¡Lo se! ¡Ya se como volverán a sus cuerpos! -dijo la maga que estaba que se moría.

-Con un beso de amor -contesto Athena guiñándole el ojo al pelirrojo.

-Pero... ¿Cómo lo saben? -frunció el ceño Ninon y los dos sonrieron, volvieron a besarse.

-Vaya.. pues que bueno -murmuro la maga asombrada al verlos juntos y satisfecha de que todo se haya arreglado, se retiro viendo a la pareja bailar.

Iori y Athena, dos personas tan diferentes encontraron el amor, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, gracias a Mignon, aunque esa no fue exactamente su intención pero hallaron lo que tanto buscaban y lo que sentían estando en el cuerpo del otro. ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? ¿Cómo un hechizo lo cambia todo? no lo se, pero la respuesta esta como se lo imagine cada uno... o tal vez simple, como las Princesas de cuentos de hadas "El beso de amor verdadero lo puede todo"

FIN

_**Gracias todas las lindas personas que siguieron la historia un beso grande y por fin llegamos al final.**_

_**vocaloidforever **_

_**DinamoGirl23**_

_**Krizz Kusanagi**_

_**Psycho-Yagami**_

_**yuzuki yagami**_

_**Kofera**_

_**rickistern987**_

_**hiruma-harima**_

_**Lía Kusanagi**_

_**Athena1992**_

_**Guest**_

_**Leah**_

_**Dark Yagami**_

_**Nos encontramos de nuevo... pronto.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_** Atte Eimi Asamiya**_


End file.
